Relicário
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: sirius x bellatrix - Onde mais ele guardaria as lembranças de Bellatrix?


N/A.: Originalmente escrita para o primeiro challenge da família Black no 6v. Correções feitas por Gween Black-gatinha ;) Primeira SB da vida. Reviews!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Relicário.**

Por Mimsy Porpington

"Aonde mais ele guardaria as lembranças de Bellatrix?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****--------------**

_Relicário é uma caixa onde se guardam artigos religiosos, relíquias santas._

Ela sempre tentava me convencer…

Eu sempre pedi pra ela ficar, pela última vez.

Eu sempre considerava a possibilidade de não viver o suficiente.

Sempre aproveitava os momentos, as possibilidades…

Eu era um oportunista.

_Relicário porque tudo que nós somos, éramos, são lembranças._

_Preciosas._

Nós nunca andamos de mãos dadas. A única vez que eu me lembro de ter prendido minha mão na dela foi quando eu tinha seis anos, uma vida a explorar, e nenhum conceito ou limites.

Nós não fomos jovens inconseqüentes juntos, não cometemos loucuras por amor, não derrubamos lágrimas um pelo outro. Nós compartilhávamos a indiferença; Era o que nos unia, o que nos separava… Era simplesmente o não ligar para nós mesmos, não pedir, não perguntar, não arriscar.

Ela me odiava pela minha indiferença à causa que ela apoiava, e eu a odiava pela indiferença que ela mantinha em relação a minha causa; Nós nos odiávamos por estarmos cheio de razões sobre nossos pontos de vistas, e morreríamos, ambos, por egoísmo.

No jardim mais próximo da minha memória, com a grama ainda verde, e a harmonia do lar ainda viva; viva como a inocência daquele lugar, de todas aquelas conversas, e histórias.

Viva e inocente, como minhas lembranças.

Ela andava olhando para o chão, como se contasse os passos, a grama sofrendo o impacto dos sapatos pretos. Caminhava apressada, pisava com força.

Essa seria a única a vez que eu a veria em passos rápidos, passos fortes, sem ter um sentimento totalmente negativo dentro de si.

Eu andava do seu lado, olhando para frente, e não trocávamos muitas palavras.

"_Você sabe… as coisas podem mudar."_

Eu tinha nove anos. Ela tinha dezenove.

Ela tinha dezenove anos e já dissolvia meus sonhos – lentamente – no azul aquarela do céu, no invisível do quase-sentimento, nos seus já conceitos, nas suas limitações…

Nos dias que se seguiram, a voz dela, quando vinha a mim, batia contra uma parede. Uma parede que eu construí sem saber, onde costumava ficar nosso elo… no lugar daquela parede.

Na minha cabeça, uma condição se estabelecia de hora em hora; "E se…"

Mas não dei atenção a ela, e continuei, no meu trabalho de me afastar do que um dia tinha sido Bellatrix.

E os dias foram anos que se seguiram, a voz dela se desgastou.

E lidei muito bem com o medo de partir da vida com amargura, ou arrependimento em relação a ela.

Meu medo se desgastou… e só voltava quando os olhos dela encontravam o meu.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eu tinha 16 anos.

Dezesseis anos, todas as minhas roupas socadas no malão de Hogwarts, minha varinha no bolso, e uma capa da escola presa ao meu pescoço.

Dezesseis anos, um quarto quase vazio, e milhões de emoções, pensamentos, amarguras que batiam de um jeito forte contra minha cabeça, contra meu peito…

E ela não estava ali.

Eu tinha 16 anos, e não tinha nada. E ela não estava ali.

Eu saí em meio a gritos, uma revolução de vozes dentro de um inferno particular; de coisas quebrando, de laços se desfazendo, de vinganças futuras.

Injúrias, maldições, promessas e cristal quebrado.

Tudo que eu levei naquela noite me pertencia.

Tudo que eu vivi me acompanhou porta afora.

Eu saí do Largo em grandes passadas, em grande amargura, em grande alívio.

Cheguei a uma avenida principal, onde luzes piscavam de todas as direções, me cegando, me confundindo; luzes de carro, de casas, de olhos… Luzes que eu estava acostumado das minhas noites pelamburando pelas proximidades do Largo Grimmauld.

Dei meia volta e escolhi outro caminho, por dentro do bairro; as únicas luzes vinham de dentro das casas, formando sombras assustadoras e o silêncio só era interrompido por gatos miando e pulando em latas de lixo.

Estava tudo deserto por dentro do bairro; algumas luzes queimadas nos postes, algumas casas com luzes apagadas…

Quando me sentia mal, o escuro me aquietava.

Naquela noite, peguei o Noitibus e desci na entrada de Godric's Hollow.

A avenida principal estava tão coberta de luzes quanto a avenida trouxa horas atrás; a rua apinhada de risos e passos, um festival com luz e cores.

De repente, eu lembrei que agora eu era um Black renegado, e de alguma forma aquilo me fez querer sorrir.

Distraí-me no meio daquela luzes, daquelas pessoas, e até, por um momento, me aliviei da carga que vinha carregando durante todos esses anos.

Durante um desses devaneios, durante um desses acasos, trombei em um homem; Rodolphus Lestrange tinha 28 anos, cabelos negros, rosto anguloso e olhos profundos, e um pedaço de toda a minha fúria inconsciente.

Dessa vez, a luz que me distraiu, que me transportou, foi um relance.

Ela era, do lado dele, com sua pequena aliança de diamantes, sua superioridade, e carregando uma indigestão figurativa palpável.

As pupilas dilataram minimamente, as entranhas devem ter se revirado, e ela traduziu isso num erguer de sobrancelhas.

Mas foi o brilho da aliança me fez reparar nela, e meu olhar primeiro parou na pequena peça; pois ainda posso reforçar meu momento dizendo que ela não teria uma aura tão brilhante, uma alma tão fervorosa que me fizesse olhar pra ela sem intenção. Eu duvidava, desde sempre, que nela havia alma, para ser sincero.

"Então…?" A voz de Rodolphus. "Se _retirando_?"

Ela riu asmática. Talvez fosse um mecanismo gerado pela plasticidade do relacionamento, ela devia achar graça em tudo que Rodolphus falasse.

"Eu achei que isso nunca ia acontecer. Sabe… encarar a realidade…"

Ou então completar os pensamentos dele. Ou talvez ela só estivesse debochando da minha capacidade, como se eu não pudesse entender o sarcasmo de Lestrange.

Meu rosto se contorceu, e eu voltei para os jardins de sete anos atrás por um segundo, me apresentei lívido por um instante, mas depois senti que…

"Eu não sou o único que tenho problemas em viver na realidade."

Meus olhos foram inconscientemente para a aliança no dedo dela, posta na mão que apertava o braço de Rodolphus com força.

Meus olhos foram conscientes até Rodolphus.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e assenti, comprimindo os lábios.

"Não imagino quem mais aqui." Ela olhou tudo em volta, sem demonstrar nervosismo, ou qualquer coisa além do descaso. "A não ser, é claro, se você estiver com problemas para **enfrentar** a realidade."

E sorriu venenosa.

Venenosa. E rotineira

Essa coisa de desejo é sempre tão óbvia. É?

"Acho que não estamos em sintonia, _Bella_. Veja bem, não estou falando sobre a _sua _realidade _concreta_."

Ri sem querer rir, vazio, cínico, e saí do campo de visão deles. Fazendo-me de indiferente.

A realidade concreta dela eram seus loucos conceitos sobre _limpar_ o mundo, enquanto tatuava no braço uma marca de lealdade; a realidade concreta dela era um _anelzinho de diamantes _no anular…

A única realidade que eu tomava consciência era a que os olhos dela me mostravam desde sempre; ou a que ela me revelara em momentos de agonia, quando ainda havia nela fragilidade e vulnerabilidade; ou quando eu escutava por detrás da porta.

Lembranças… mais uma vez.

Horas depois eu estava sentado em uma cama no quarto de James Potter, que me acolheu com um grande sorriso de alívio, tapas, risadas e abraços.

Eu tinha 16 anos e tinha algo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, ela veio aos meus pensamentos novamente.

Eu tinha 16 anos e não tinha certeza de que só tinha levado da casa dos Black injúrias, maldições, promessas e o cristal quebrado.

Sabia que meu medo não passaria por mim naquele dia.

Sentia-me recarregado de uma energia que não conhecia.

Aliviado, conformado, reconfortado…

Eu tinha 16 anos, e ela estava ali. De alguma forma.

Eu tinha 16 anos, e não tinha medo de perdê-la. Não tinha medo de me arrepender.

Mas nós sabemos… _as coisas podem mudar._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eu não parei para contar os anos, mas eu me sentia velho de alguma forma; havia uma Guerra novamente, e eu lutava pelo que eu acreditava e vivia cada dia como último.

Nunca tinha tempo para refletir sobre a raíz daquela Guerra, porque pensar nisso me fazia ver os olhos translúcidos de Bellatrix, convidativos e traiçoeiros, e dali até imaginá-la por inteiro e milhares de lembranças surgirem parecia menos de um décimo de segundo.

Eu parava para pensar sobre essa raíz – que era eu, de uma forma de ponto de vista complexa e insegura – e acabava por saber que ela estava enterrada mais profundamente do que eu poderia querer.

Eu era parte daquilo, era a parte adormecida, a parte morta, a parte de mim que não temia reinar, e que tudo queria, a parte de mim que pertencia a Bella. A parte morta.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misericórdia.

Naquele momento, um turbilhão de últimas lembranças; eu podia senti-las junto ao jato quente, _terno_, do feitiço que me levou além do véu.

Era muito de Bellatrix expressar ternura na presença da Morte. Mas Bellatrix não expressava nada de bom conscientemente; seu feitiço foi um reflexo de seus sentimentos, talvez ela também passasse muito tempo remoendo sobre as _raizes_.

Objetiva, terna, o que quer que fosse, consciente ou inconsciente, Bellatrix exagerava na misericórdia em seu mais profundo significado.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misericórdia _sf. _Compaixão suscitada pela miséria alheia.

Miserável _adj. _**1.** Digno de compaixão. **2.** Desprezível, infame. **3.** Perverso, malvado. **4.** Próprio de quem é muito pobre. **5.** Sem valor; ínfimo. **6.** Avarento, sovina.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Como sentir compaixão por algo sem valor? Há algumas peculiaridades de Bellatrix que eu nunca me atrevi a desvendar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito.

O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque.

(…) Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu, que esvoaçou por um momento como se soprado por um vento forte, depois retomou a posição inicial.

(…) Ouviu o grito triunfante de Bellatrix _Lestrange_."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eu nasci como um Black.

Eu vivi e me perdi por valores que eu acreditava.

Eu vi minha nova vida se dissolver sob uma armadilha; eu vi minha vida, e a daqueles que eu mais amava se dissolver.

Eu vivi sob uma acusação, vivi como um culpado, um foragido, um assassino.

Eu ganhei uma nova vida, e algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar.

E então veio Bellatrix, outra vez, que me fez morrer como um herói. Posso ter recebido _misericórdia_ póstuma, não sei.

Morri como um santo, apesar da minha raíz, e minha história cheia de pontas soltas e detalhes sobre os quais ninguém se lembrou de perguntar.

Tudo o que restou foram meias lembranças inteiras, e minha memória foi meu maior bem em morte, minha maior maldição em vida – a maldição que recebi ao nascer um Black, ao desistir de ser um Black.

Bellatrix continuou em minha memória, naquela última cena terna. Em breve ela teria um fim misericordioso.

Talvez ela não tenha sobrevivido no plano físico, e de alguma forma, com o passar dos pulsos, ela não tenha sobrevivido a minha memória; mas de alguma forma, algo a mantém viva num relicário…


End file.
